Lay Down
by the dragon slave
Summary: In the beggining someone created the earth and on that earth was created life.    disclaimer i dont own Harry Potter or anything to do with the wonderful creation of the books and movies
1. we start at the beggining

As every story starts, it starts with the beginning. It seems trivial to begin with once upon a time for his story does not end with happily ever after, well not in the general sense. There may be death, pain and sorrow, but in the end of all things, life's deals these turns and continues on from one generation to the next. So without once upon a time I start with not to long ago, in a land of hope and happiness lived a boy. This boy, or soon to be man, lived a life of luxury. But when all children are spoiled and grow into adults they learn that the will always get what they want. Draco Malfoy was this boy. Lessons in life come and go at will, most are undesired when they arrive and lessons may either be learned or passed up as a scrap piece of paper. But the lesson this boy was about to learn would stay with him for life. This lesson comes under the name Hermione Granger. Smartest at Hogwarts, said to be the brightest of her time. It was this brightness of both mind and nature which taught this boy the most important lesson of life. But as any great story teller knows this lesson won't be reveled. Much better to wait for twist and turns and endings, my friends but in the meantime, read on.

Ok if you like the sound of this story review if not I understand.


	2. because

Welcome back friends. I believe we left of with a spoilt boy and a bookworm girl. Am I right I do think so? Normally, like so many other stories we start with when where what how or why. I choose because…..so because school has not started yet. We meet our friend Draco at his home in the highlands of England. Luscious green country (what better else for a Slytherin right). Where was I. ahhhhh yes? The Malfoy home…..more commonly referred to as estate. Quietly in his study, believe it or not he has one; Draco sat in silence reading slowly through a personal letter from the school we have all come to love Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy

We gladly offer u a position in Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry starting seventh year in Slytherin house. We hope you join us this year despite the circumstances of recent events.

Now as this may seem an odd letter to all you who know Hogwarts let me refresh your memories. In sixth year a fatal curse left Dumbledore dead and in turn Draco disappeared. As Draco fled he realized the mistake he had made sure it was not his hand at the end of the wand but he did let the death eaters into the school. Running quickly in the opposite direction Snape was leading him in, he ran into the forbidden forest. Tired, scared and crying (which is normal for a boy of his age) he ran and ran and ran. For the two months of break Draco witness most horrific circumstances (Renting a place in muggle London, living of a small sum of a million gallons in his private bank account and trying to survive without and elf) Needless to say Draco despised more the common muggle or mudblood. 3 weeks before school was due to return we find our Draco back at his home, fatherless, motherless and extremely wealthy.

We return to his study. Draco ponders the question, Will he face the school or will he stay where he is, Rich handsome and wealthy. He chooses the former I am glad to announce.

"After all" he giggles to himself, "who will rid the mudbloods from a purebloods rightful place"

Content with his findings, Draco continued down stairs to his lounge room. He sat upon his father's favorite chair. He started Laughing at his luck but was sorrowful at his loneliness. In the life of a Malfoy the happiness of his fortune overtook any real human emotion and he toasted himself on his success. Which is rather stupid for all he did was hide for two months and was lucky enough to find his parents dead. As Draco does he quickly scrubbed this thought from his mind and continued his toast by ridding his dead father of a bottle of fire whiskey. Yes we find Draco in a rather emotional state of affairs.


End file.
